The Life of Kitsune Uchiha
by Sir Gnarsty
Summary: This is the story of Shisui's little brother Kitsune. He has returned to Konoha and is 17.
1. Chapter 1: The Beach Bum

**Hey guys, I decided to start this series over as I felt like wasn't as into the old way I was writing and wanted to start it over, I wanted to start it when Kitsune was older rather than younger. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

XXXXX

A figure walked alone in the distance as the sun came up, walking along the nice beach of who cares.

This character could've been thought of as a beach bum and to the villagers, that's what he was thought of. Nobody bothered him, because nobody knew where he was from. He was a mystery. Of course the villagers made the rumors about where and what happened to him, but he didn't speak much.

He has a small little beachside cabin that he made for himself when he first arrived in this peaceful village. He knew the reason that the village feared him was because they saw the ninja tools that he came with when he first arrived. They saw how he used jutsu to catch his meals.

The village was grateful for him though, as he would sneak around and give to those in need in the village, whatever necessity they needed at the time. He was a kind sole that wandered the beaches.

He was probably about sixteen or seventeen years of age, although his appearance made him look like he could've been in his early twenty's. He had hair that most women would find attractive in a man, and a light beard that went along with it, so he looked attractive you could say.

He had a dark tan from all the time he spent at the beach, with greenish blue eyes that were full of mystery, and stories. Everyone likes a good story every now and then.

This is the story of Kitsune Uchiha.

Of course it's great to start a story off with everything that goes on at the beginning of a child's life when you talk about them, but that takes so long and is a drag.

Now Kitsune is different from many of the Uchiha and is the younger brother of Shisui Uchiha. He, along with Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchiha clan members left, that he knows of.

He could care less about what happened with Sasuke. It's selfish to do what he did and desert the village, but he did it, because sometimes you need to be selfish.

Kitsune was a very intelligent shinobi and would've been known as a genius, if he had stayed. He left the village as soon as he heard of his brother's suicide. He loved his brother more than anything and that took a real emotional toll on him.

He made the choice of abandoning the village with all the ninjutsu tools in his house, sealed inside of one scroll, so he would have something to gain knowledge of.

He was like Itachi in the ways of excelling at the academy, if he had probably stayed another month, he would've graduated with only a year in the academy.

He doesn't remember much of the academy, but he's beginning to feel homesick and see what's going on in his old home, because it's been awhile since he's gotten any news of what's going on over there and the tale to unravel should be fun.

He stopped paying attention to what was going on when he was ten, because he was tired of all of the political banter that was going on, but now he's curious after seven years of ignorance, because after all ignorance is bliss.

He began to pack up all his stuff into the same scroll he came with and left instructions for the villagers, because although he knew they were afraid of him, they would go through his house once they saw him leave.

He decided he'd leave at about noon and it would be about a one to two day journey depending on how fast he decided to travel.

He looked behind him one last time at his beachside cabin and laughed at all the times he's had at this place.

It truly was a city of paradise and he would remember fondly on it and who knows maybe come back and visit sometime, because after all it is where he grew up.

He began his walk through the village in flip flops, swim trunks and an open white button down shirt.

" _Gonna miss this place."_ He thought with a grin as he continued his walk through the village.

XXXXX

It didn't take him long to get to konoha and it didn't seem to change much.

It was probably more protected now would be his bet as he noticed the anbu watching his each and every move.

He was easily at jonin level and most likely higher, but who needed to know that? He didn't come back to get in the fray right away.

Who knows maybe he can find a girl he'd be interested in, after all konoha is known to have the fairest girls in all the lands.

As he approached the village gates, of course he was stopped and he saw this coming for a while now.

An anbu squad surrounded him on all sides and he had no plans of fighting.

"Somebody has a large amount of chakra." Said one

"Sorry didn't mean to flaunt it off. Been away for a while and not used to trying to hide my chakra signature from anyone in particular." Said Kitsune nonchalantly.

"Name." Said one in a mask that reminded kitsune of a pigeon.

"My name is Kitsune Uchiha, I guess you could say I've been on an extended vacation." Said Kitsune

"Well I guess we'll have to…" The anbu was cut off as a messenger bird landed on his shoulder with a note attached to it that was quickly read.

"Never mind then, we are to take you to madam hokage." Said the anbu as they began to transport him to the hokage without a word.

Kitsune abolished but one thought that roamed his mind was " _Madam_?"

" _I wonder what happened to the old man. Did he die of old age, or gallantly in battle? I guess I should ask the new hokage, although I'm sure she has plenty of questions ready for me."_ Kitsune thought

He noticed the odd states he was getting from the villagers and native shinobi as it appeared that none knew who he was.

They were soon upon the hokage's tower and it didn't take them long to reach her office in which they knocked and entered.

He noticed he wasn't alone in this interview and there was a boy with spiky pineapple like hair in the room along with the hokage, anbu and what appeared to be her advisor of sorts.

"Why are you in konoha? You're obviously not a street vender like most people who travel here are or a tourist of any sorts. I can tell the eyes of a shinobi. Who exactly are you?"

"You could see my eyes when I was all the way down there?" Kitsune asked

This made the pineapple haired boy chuckle and the hokage seemed to be more irritated. This made Kitsune smirk.

"Watch it smart ass. Answer." The hokage said with a narrow of her eyes.

"To come back home, it's been about ten years." said Kitsune

This made the pineapple haired boy curious just by his facial expression alone. Kitsune was sure the boy was interested in his story, but was even more curious, because who knows maybe they knew each other at some point.

"Now I have a question for you Lady Hokage, when did you become Hokage and Lord third moved on. I stopped listening to the ninja news so to speak about six to seven years ago." Kitsune asked in all seriousness.

"Before I answer that, what is your name?"

"Kitsune, Kitsune Uchiha."

The hokage didn't seem surprised, but everyone else in the room seemed to be.

"So you're the one Uchiha that was supposed to leave Itachi in the dust and graduate at the age of seven, interesting. We'll have to put your skills to the test and enlist you, if you pass the tests. As for the history and what's going on, I'll assign Shikamaru to that after all it is about lunch." She looked at Shikamaru "Shikamaru treat Kit over here to some lunch."

Kitsune was irritated by the nickname, but he'd let it slide for now. He deserved some sort of tease for leaving and probably would be punished for leaving.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said then began his way out "Come on Kitsune."

"Coming mother." Kitsune said sarcastically, as they walked out Kitsune asked, "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to the barbecue house, it's a local favorite, and who doesn't love good barbecue."

"Fair enough." Kitsune said

They boys walked in a relative silence to the barbecue house and took a seat across from one another in a booth.

"Alright, so I guess we'll start off with intros as it takes a while for the meat to cook. My names Shikamaru Nara. I am seventeen years old and am currently ranked as a jounin and am heir to my clan. I like watching clouds, playing shougi, and protecting those I care about. There's really not a lot more to me." Shikamaru said.

"Besides being insanely smart right?" Kitsune asked with a grin, to which Shikamaru matched his grin.

"My name is Kitsune Uchiha. I guess I'm second in charge of my clan as Itachi left and Sasuke is in the-. What happened to Sasuke he die?"

"No, but we can talk about that situation a little further on after your intro."

"Fair enough. I like the beach, surfing and reading. You can call me a beach bum if you like, but I don't care. Now what happened to Sasuke?"

"Sasuke deserted the village about four years ago in search for power to kill his brother."

"And Itachi killed the clan, thus leading on to why Sasuke wanted to run for power in order to kill his brother." said Kitsune making the story shorter instead of longer.

"Pretty much sums it up. His current whereabouts are relatively unknown, as for this village. As for you, I'm not really sure what to ask you, besides ninja skills and I'm sure you'll be tested later, so I'll leave that to the proctors. Ah, what are your goals?"

"Goals? Get back in this village, bring peace or at least help bring peace, get married and have some kids. Yourself?"

"Pretty much the same thing just I'm already in the village." Shikamaru said with a light chuckle and Kitsune laughed along with him.

The food was about ready when one of Shikamaru's friends came along.

"Hey, Shikamaru I need you to-." as she stopped and looked at the figure across from Shikamaru and examined him.

"U-um, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. My names Ino Yamanaka" she said with a stutter as she gave out her hand.

"Kitsune Uchiha, nice to meet you" he said

This made the girl froze in shock, in which Shikamaru quickly brought her up to speed as she decided to sit down next to him and across from Kitsune, during this time Kitsune decided to eat.

"So, what was it you needed Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." she said

"Isn't that the majority of girls answers, 'it's fine'." Kitsune said with a smirk

"Are you calling me basic?" Ino said with a bit more anger than she meant to let out.

"Who knows, am I?" Kitsune said and all Shikamaru could do was sigh

"You, me training grounds now." Ino said gritting her teeth.

Ino left with a little extra motion in her hips, like she was trying to catch someone's attention, but she didn't leave the same way she came, she left the way Kitsune was facing.

" _I want to get to know more of her that's for sure. A body like that and who knows what she's actually like and a kunoichi, this should be fun."_

"Your an idiot." Shikamaru said, but was smiling a bit "She's not an easy catch bud if you're gonna go for a girl after re entering the village. She wouldn't have much time anyways, she's a squad leader."

"Sounds like a challenge, and I like challenges." Kitsune said as he and Shikamaru got up, for the meal was complimentary with the Hokage pass that Shikamaru had made for him when he was on official business in the village… cheap skate.

It didn't take long to get to the training grounds where Ino was waiting impatiently for her opponent.

"I'm going to show you a few things about respect Kitsune." she said

"Then please teacher I am ready for my lesson." Kitsune said in a stance that showed he was bored already, but his eyes showed excitement.

Shikamaru merely went and sat by a tree. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this guy and he put his mind at ease. It wasn't hard to notice the anbu watching, and he saw the Hokage along with some others watching as well, so if the fight did get out of hands they could put it to rest quickly.

Shikamaru would typically take a nap, but he was intrigued by Kitsune. He wasn't like anyone he's met before. He was like a more controlled version of Naruto maybe? Nah, that's not it, on with the show.

XXXXX

Ino was reading her opponent trying to see what he would do next. She was a jounin and a good one at that, as she had her own genin squad that was rated at the highest of the class. She wasn't going to take Kitsune easy for one bit.

"Alright, I won't use my eyes. That would be to much of an advantage." said Kitsune

" _Cocky super fucking attractive luscious haired prick."_ thought Ino "Your disadvantage." she said before she launched at him, but he was gone and now she was on the ground?

"Come on, getting you on your back can't be that easy?" Kitsune said with his now signature smirk "Would you like a hand up?" he asked

" _I'm not an easy-!"_ she thought and was now infuriated and blushing like mad as she grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground into a position that she just realized she just set herself up for.

"This is too easy sweetheart." he said

She threw a fist into the ground, but not a usual fist. A chakra laced fist like Tsunade's, after all students follow after their masters and destroyed the place where Kitsune was.

What she didn't realize the pair of arms that spun her around and she was now face to face with her opponent whose breath she could feel on her own. Kitsune kissed her on the forehead.

"It was a good game sweetheart." Kitsune said walking off.

He had just made her look like a genin in front of everyone watching, because she wasn't naive enough to believe it would be just them three. She was about to start the seals of a jutsu before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't worry all she's only unconscious, I wouldn't actually hurt her. I went easy on her." Kitsune said and disappeared before everyone's line of sight.

The anbu were about to be in pursuit, but they knew he was just going to go home to the compound he hadn't had time to go there yet, but they knew they weren't dealing with any average shinobi.

He had been training this whole time while he was gone it was obvious and he had mastered his brothers teleportation technique to a level that his brother hadn't even mastered. He had many tricks up his sleeve and only teased what he could do. This intrigued the council and they would let a Yamanaka search his mind. They would let Inoichi do it and he would make the decision on where they think the boy could prosper.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**Hey guys, back with another chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy! Let me know what you guys think and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

"So, it's time to fondle with my brain isn't it." Kitsune asked those in front of him. "Just keep the information confidential, you will find some surprises that you didn't know about and maybe even Lady Tsunade didn't know about."

Those in front of him were only Inoichi, Lady Tsunade and Shikaku. Their interest was reaching its peak and it was now time for Kitsune's test. He didn't need to be tortured or anything, they just needed to see his brain and the easiest and quickest was with Inoichi.

The test took all of ten minutes, since they wanted to get through the test as soon as possible and for Inoichi to dissect information to them.

"His mind is strong and set firm, if he hadn't been willing it would've taken quite some time to crack him open for information if he was the enemy." said Inoichi

"So he truly isn't against us?" Tsunade asked

"No, he's willing to help, in fact he's ready to go whenever we want him to."

"His past." Shikaku stated flatly

"The majority of it was spent at the beach relaxing, giving to those in need when they didn't know about it and protecting the village he resided in. He has awakened his mangekyo sharingan after putting someone close to him out of their misery. He spent a lot of time training from what it looks like and a lot of time at the beach. He knows how to lead and I think we should put him in the anbu, but that's my personal opinion, but keep watch of him, because who knows maybe I missed something." Inoichi said

"Very well then. He will be told to join the anbu force, but he will be started on the smaller anbu missions first of course." said Tsunade

"So, find anything interesting?" Kitsune asked sarcastically

"Nah, it was pretty much empty." Inoichi said as he walked off with a smirk on his face which gained a chuckle out of the hokage.

"Fair enough." Kitsune said, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"We are going to enlist you as part of the anbu after you pledge your allegiance to Konoha." Tsunade said

"I pledge allegiance to Konoha." Kitsune said

"You'll get your forehead protector when you go to get your anbu gear which is at this location. For now go and get some rest and maybe something to eat, I'm sure they will want to test out your strength for themselves tomorrow, as your new and rather unheard of, so the organization will be on edge of your arrival in general. So at first you will be doing simple on your own missions then we'll consider letting you be apart of a squad." Tsunade said

"Anywhere good to eat thats cheap?" Kitsune asked

"Ichiraku ramen, best ramen in town." Shikaku said

With that said Kitsune went off in search of said ramen stand.

XXXXX

It didn't take him long to find his destination with the help of the villagers and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Ah, haven't seen your face before. What's your name?" asked the old man standing behind the counter.

"Kitsune Uchiha, yourself?"

"Ichiraku, heard you ran away when you were little, although not the smartest decision, it appears you came back and don't look all too bad, so here's a special on the house." Ichiraku said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said " _I'll leave a large tip."_ he thought

The bowl was laid out in front of him and it was not a small bowl, it was most certainly a rather large bowl, one that could probably feed an Akimichi.

He took a quick taste and soon realized it was the best ramen in town. While he ate he made conversation with Teuchi about various things and the time he spent away. They talked until the shop was closed and Kitsune thanked Teuchi for the meal and told him that he would be back soon.

He made his way back to the compound and he wouldn't have cared at all if it didn't just look like a complete and utter ghost town. Not his thing. He decided to use some of his money on a hotel room for the night and he would clean out one of the houses tomorrow after a mission if he would have time.

The village was pretty at night and it was a great night out, until he came onto a crying girl and a beautiful one from what it appeared. He wasn't trying to take advantage if that's how it came across, but he was gonna see if she was alright, because he felt as if he'd seen her before.

" _Oh, it's coming back to me. That's the girl I fought before, I'd rather not a round two right now."_ he thought he would've walked past her if it wasn't for his code of being a gentlemen.

"Hey, are you alright? Ino was it?" he asked

She tried to play it off with a sniffle and a weak "Yup, I'm fine you can be on your way."

"I'm probably not all that smart but as a shinobi I can tell when someone's lying and from past experience I can tell when someone's troubled." Kitsune said

"I don't want to talk about it." she said more sternly this time

"Ah, I'm good at pissing people off I've noticed that with time, come on walk with me." he said

"Fine." she said as she walked by his side through the town.

"I bet I really pissed you off the first time we met and then when we fought, that was fun." he said

"You didn't get your ass kicked in front of all your superiors and father, and you completely embarrassed me." she said boring her sight into his head.

"Yeah, well kissing you on the forehead was probably too much, but I doubt I'd ever get an actual kiss from you." he said

"You want one or something?" she asked somewhat intrigued and pissed at the same time.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not piss you off further. So, what has you all pissed off?"

"Why should I tell you?" she said "Sorry, that came off to harsh, I just don't know you."

"Nobody really does to be honest, so maybe you'll be the first." he said with a bit of a chuckle "And an answer to your question would be for someone to talk to."

"My boyfriend just dumped me. He's not even the same rank as I am, just attractive and that was literally it now that I think about it. It was nothing but physical attraction and I'm just realizing that now. There was nothing between us and that's what's hurting me the most, now realizing that it was only physical." she said looking at the ground "What also sucks is I have a big mission with my squad and it's their first B, could possibly turn A mission and I'm pretty sure they don't think I will be able to handle it myself, so they'll probably assign me another jonin, because I'm the weakest out of all of us jonin." she said beginning to cry again

"You aren't, you're stronger, you just let other people get in your head and that blocked your thought process when you fought me. You're obviously a good teacher if your genin are getting a mission of this caliber, and if you don't understand why they might assign another jonin, well that's because if it could easily go A, it could easily turn S. As for your physical attraction deal, well decisions were made and you gotta deal with it." Kitsune said

"Wow, you're smarter than you look." She said

"You could say that." he said with a big smile. "What are your genin like?"

"Well, I have two boys and one girl, the usual set up. Kotaro, who is seen as a screw up, but is rather talented, he just doesn't know how to show it from what I'm guessing. He was orphaned as his mother died during childbirth, and his father was a shinobi who was slain in battle, thus why he is always quiet. He is strong in fire jutsu, but is a little slow in just fighting IQ I guess."

"Interesting, sounds like an interesting kid." Kitsune said

"You just used interesting twice in a sentence."

"Your point?" he asked

"Izumi is the girl of the group, she's a bit of a girly girl, but knows a little bit about medical ninjutsu from what I taught her, she likes to play with poisons and medications. So she's another field medic basically that knows what cures what. As for the other boy, Itsuki. He's really confident in himself and his skills and tends to go head first into things. He may be skilled, but his ego blinds him." she finished

"Well, you figured out the problems, now you just gotta figure out how to fix them." he said

"Well, I didn't pay attention to where we were going, but I'm at my apartment, where's your place out of curiosity?"

"Uchiha district, but I'm not staying there tonight, because well. I haven't had time to clean it on out yet."

"Well, would you like to stay here for the night? I know we hardly know each other, but I'd like to return the favor of kindness." she asked the nervousness portrayed all across her face.

"If it's okay, I'd love that. I'm sure your couch is much more comfy than a stiff cheap old hotel bed." he said

"Well, I'd like you to stay the night then, but try anything funny and you won't have a pair, if you even have any." she said teasing him with her hips as he walked behind her up the stairs.

" _I would love to have some fun, but I want to keep my pair."_ he thought

She opened the door to her house and let him in and gave him a brief tour and a blanket and a pillow.

"Well, goodnight." she said as she closed the door to her room.

"Goodnight Ino." he said

He got ready for bed rather quickly and passed out on the couch.

XXXXX

Ino got up to the sound of the shower running. " _Rude, but understandable, rather him not smell. I guess I'll make us breakfast since he is my guest after all and mission is at twelve and letter on the counter. I swear to god if he asked for anything specific I'm kicking his ass."_ she thought as she quickly read through the note in her pajamas, and that's when she realized she was in her pajamas.

Her pajamas were a thong and a long t shirt. This could become awkward real quickly as she heard the bathroom door open and he was shirtless, but he had pants on and was looking for a shirt.

Ino thought she was in a dream, as his body was literal perfection, even her now ex didn't have that good of a body. She wanted to explore more of him, but her mind shouldn't have been on that and so she went to focus on breakfast, but despite her current outfit and the fact he didn't appear to be putting on a shirt anytime soon, she could tease him a little as well.

She decided to reach high enough for a certain ingredient in which her ass would show off, as she was wearing only a thong and a long t-shirt.

"You're a tease." KItsune said with a smirk

"You are as well." Ino replied

"Want to do something about it?" Kitsune asked with a little bit of hope "Our time to meet at the gate is two o'clock, so we have some time. I mean the best way to get over someone is a good rebound." he finished

Ino was currently making breakfast as she listened to all of that and figured that's what the letter must have meant, and fuck it she was young and horny, and he seemed like a good guy, who knows maybe he could be more than just a good rebound.

She got real close to his face and asked him "If you want something else to eat for breakfast, you're going to have to come and take it." she said seductively.

Kitsune realized that he had been missing out in Konoha and this girl was even more interesting than he first thought.

He turned off the stove and…

"You should wake up, you don't want to miss two meals from sleeping too long." Kitsune said waking her out of her dream, with clothes on which she showed a noticeable look of disappointment.

Kitsune noticed this and laughed. "I'm already the man of your dreams." he said

"Are not!" she said as she got ready and bent over real quick giving him a nice view before she got ready.

She would ask him about everything once she got out of the shower, but for now she would enjoy the shower while she could.


	3. Chapter 3: Kotaro

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I know these are all short, but it makes it easier to write, and have no real action, but that will come in time as this is the beginning! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to follow, favorite and let me know your opinion on what's currently going on with a review. Peace.**

As Ino got in the shower Kitsune was left with a semi in his pants after that tease she had just given him.

He wanted to join her in the shower and was curious if she would actually let him. After all they were young and he knew he was horny, he was going to guess that she was as well. She was making some interesting noises in her sleep, so he was going to guess that as a yes.

" _No, nows not the time, we have a mission in about two hours."_ he thought to himself.

He decided he'd be nice and make her a quick bagel with some eggs, cheese and the all important ingredient, bacon.

Kitsune was pretty impressed with himself, as it smelled delicious, and if he didn't eat before. He would have eaten this whole thing faster than a blink of an eye.

It didn't take Ino long to get out of the shower. He heard the water turn off and didn't take her much longer to put on her basic outfit for combat.

Her hair was rather wet and she was very interested in the smell that was coming from the kitchen he could tell.

"You poison this?" she asked as she pointed to the meal he had put out for her.

"I can if you want." he said

"Whatever, thanks for making me something." she said, slightly cautious as to take a first bite.

"You can trust me. I know I'm knew, but the board wouldn't have put me on a mission with you if they didn't trust me, in which the Yamanaka clan head is on." Kitsune said rather proudly after finishing his case with a hint of a smile

"My father." she said

"The head?" he asked

"Yup, thats my dad." she said as she took a bite into the bagel. "Holy shit this is good." she said aloud

"Thanks, so I'm gonna guess that he saw me kick your ass." Kitsune said, which earned him a death glare from Ino.

"You got lucky." she said in a flat tone that was a tad bit hard with a bagel that felt like sex in her mouth.

"Twice." Kitsune said with a smirk

"And that's as many times as you'll get lucky." Ino said with a slight chuckle.

Kitsune used his brothers all famous teleportation jutsu behind her and put his hands on her hips and whispered into her ear "You never know." He then released his grasp and went for a glass of milk.

He could tell that she had definitely thought about him that way as there was a bright red blush on her face as she tried to hide herself with eating the bagel.

"Anyways, as soon as you're done with breaki we can head on over to the gate if you want, as to being early to things is kind of my deal."

"If you start walking with me everywhere people will start thinking something's between us." she said somewhat innocently, but at the same time accusingly.

"Being a gentleman has been burned into me. If you want to walk seperate, that's fine by me. Figured you might want to know more about me, as I'm a tad bit curious about yourself." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"You know we have time before we have to be there right?" Ino asked

"Yeah, but I guess I'll meet you there. I feel like that tree by the front gate is a great spot to sleep in." Kitsune said and was off.

He left rather quickly and it didn't take long until he was in the spot he had been looking for. The Tree. It seemed like his kind of spot and he liked it. Had a nice homey kind of feel to it as odd as that may sound.

He would take an hour and a half nap in this tree as he would wait for the rest of the squad to arrive and once they were all there they would head out.

Time flew as he rested and it looked as if only one member of the squad was there. If the kid was even apart of the squad. He looked like he could be a genin of some sort, but Kitsune didn't feel like reaching out to the kid right now. If he was a part of the squad, he'd get to know him over time throughout the course of this mission.

The mission a B-rank, his first ever mission and he was going to assume theirs as well, so this should be interesting.

It was a transportation mission of an important herb to a daimyo. Simple enough mission, but A the herb was important, and B, the herb was said to be rare, and with all the bullshit a daimyo goes through on the daily, you never know what could happen.

As time went by Ino and what he would assume were Itsuki and Izumi showed up.

"Kotaro, why are you always here so early?" asked the girl he was guessing was Izumi.

The boy didn't respond.

"Just give it up Izumi, he's so dumb he can't even speak." said le dipshit

A kunai whizzed by said dipshit and cut his cheek, leaving a little bit of blood staining his face.

"Hey, who did that?!" shouted dipshit

Kitsune could tell Kotaro was surprised and so were the others by his rather rash actions.

Kitsune decided it was time for him to make an appearance, but nothing flashy. "Me dipshit." Kitsune said giving the kid a cold stare.

"What gives you the authority to attack-!" Itsuki began, but was cut off as he felt a kunai go a little too close to his family.

"Who cares. Personally I don't and your sensei hasn't stepped in either, so honestly I think this is a good lesson for you shitstain on respect. Watch your mouth and how you treat others. You probably don't know what they're capable of and what they've come from." Kitsune said as he began his walk.

"Other dipshit, that I'm supposing is named Kotaro. Keep up with me. You and I need to talk about some things." Kitsune said as he was now ahead of the group.

He could tell Ino didn't want the meeting of Kitsune and her genin to go this way, but Izumi seemed fascinated and pissed at him at the same time, and the other was a twat that would learn things with time.

As for now he would talk about some things with Kotaro in the meantime.

XXXXX

Ino really didn't want things to go south that quickly and was slightly infuriated that Kitsune would pull a stunt like that, but as she could tell he liked to think quickly, as was shown earlier this morning with the slight bit of teasing.

She saw that Itsuki was infuriated now, but it seemed as if Izumi was already on the case. At Least she didn't have a squad like Naruto's where there was a love triangle and Sasuke could never be calmed down… or Naruto for the most part.

What was with Kitsune though. He was so mysterious and intriguing. It was obvious he was a leader and it would be funny to see how he and Naruto would get along when Naruto got back.

XXXXX

The group had been traveling for a little ways now and would rest soon.

Kitsune was able to get Kotaro to talk a little, but mainly small talk. It would take a little bit of time before he could get the kid to talk openly and without worry or doubt. He could see it in his eyes.

It was because of his group and how he was almost an awkward outsider that they just stuck around with. He knew the group meant well, but the mental scar of losing his father was pretty evident as the kids sandals were far more beat up than any shinobi his age were and he could see the blood and battle scars on them as well.

The sandals were the kids father's.

Izumi, Itsuki and Ino all went to sleep relatively quickly as it was now night, and Kitsune was on lookout.

He saw Kotaro sneak off to the pond close by and was somewhat hard to hear him sneak off, as it appeared he had become pretty proficient at it.

Kitsune made a quick shadow clone and went after Kotaro to see what he was up to.

It didn't shock him as he saw the kid training and trying to become more proficient with his chakra control as he tried to balance himself on the water while trying to run chakra through a hammer.

" _Must have been father's weapon, and is now trying to become proficient with it."_ Kitsune thought as he watched through the shadows of the boy hard at work.

The kids chakra capacity was quite large as he could tell Kotaro was trying to expand it, but for some reason it looked like he was trying to push himself even further tonight before he got back off the water on to land, sealed his hammer, put the scroll in his pocket, then collapsed.

Kitsune merely smirked at the boy's heart and determination to get better and it looked like his group had some competition, because Kitsune was guessing he hadn't shown them any abilities with this hammer.

He picked up the passed out boy and put him back in his sleeping bag, making sure not to wake any others as he kept watch and had his shadow clone sleep for him.

This mission was just getting started and he was various curious as to what this group could do and what this mission could hold.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversation

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, but it's a bit of a smaller one. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to follow, favorite and let me know what you guys think on the chapter!**

The group got up from camp and started walking again Kitsune and Kotaro leading a little bit further ahead while Ino, Itsuki and Izumi hung in the back a little.

Kitsune figured it was time to start talking to Kotaro as he was curious about the boy, but before he could get a word in the boy asked "Why did you run away?"

"Why? You considering it or something?" Kitsune asked

Kotaro just looked at the ground as they walked.

Kitsune just sighed "I ran away because I knew what was going to happen to my clan after my brother Shisui died. I was scared and didn't want to die yet."

"So you're saying the elimination of your clan was planned?"

"You can be one of the greatest shinobi of all time, but you're still going to need a plan of sorts to eliminate a whole entire clan as prestigious as the Uchihas were." Kitsune said

"Do you still consider yourself an Uchiha?"

"Yeah, I don't see why I wouldn't." Kitsune said with a smile

"Why do you dress so odd?"

"Because this is the same type of clothes I've been wearing all my life. Plus I'm always prepared for a swim if I need it."

"Where did you go?"

"A small little town you wouldn't know."

"Why did they let you on this mission with us?"

"It's a test is my guess, and I'm easily strong enough to protect you all if needed."

"How are you trusted by Lady Hokage?"

"They searched my brain and there was no foul intention in it as for you, why so many questions?"

"Conversation."

"Fair enough"

They walked a little bit further until Kitsune asked the boy the question he'd been wanting too.

"Why haven't you let your squad know your training with a hammer?"

"Why should I let them know anything my squad hates me."

"No, your squad doesn't hate you otherwise they would've killed you by now. You've basically got someone who thinks their the shit and a girl who is falling after him leaving you the odd one out so to speak."

"Yeah, what about sensei. She pays more attention to them than me." The boy said appearing to become more irritated, but Kitsune payed no attention to it.

"That's because she knows you can take care of yourself and are willing to work with others no matter the situation otherwise you would have asked for a squad transfer by now if you actually didn't want to work with them or didn't like them." Kitsune said observing the area

Kotaro was silent for a moment. "Yeah, but why can they be such assholes and sensei pay more attention to them than me and how come you noticed I was training and they didn't."

"A, because that's life and the world is full of assholes. B, your sensei is a really nice lady and sees character things she needs to work on with them, rather than you, because to be honest she probably doesn't know how to handle you so to speak. C, my observancy skills are on par with a Hyuugas and I pay attention to the smallest detail, so I know exactly what's going on."

"What do you mean she doesn't know how to handle me."

" _Holy fuck kid I know your pussed and all and I'm paying attention to you but why so many questions little brohime."_ Kitsune thought

"You're an orphan that's a fact. She was privilege and my bet is that those kids back there are privileged as well, right?"

Kotaro gave him a nod.

" I don't know your connection with her but be nice to her she's really trying her best and she's as new to teaching as you all are to being genin. I decided to talk to you, because I know what it's like to be alone and having to do everything by yourself and how lonely it can be, but learn to smile more, joke around a bit and have fun." Kitsune said with a smile then ruffled the boy's hair.

The boy pretended to be irritated by the gesture, but there was a smile that was evident.

XXXXX

The group decided to stop for lunch and Ino wanted to pull Kitsune aside and let her squad eat together. Maybe for once they could get along.

"Kitsune come eat with me over here." Ino said

Kitsune just cocked his eyebrow and went to where she was.

"Didn't pick you to be the type of girl to make the first move." Kitsune said with a smirk

Ino scowled at him and then begin to question him. "What were you talking to Kotaro about?" She asked curiously "I've never seen him so calm and relaxed so to speak."

"He asked questions and I asked questions we made conversation. He made it sound like no one had payed attention to him before."

Ino saddened a bit " I try to be as great of a squad leader as possible, but it's honestly so hard with them sometimes. The other two are so demanding and needy it's so annoying. I try to find someway to talk to him, but he's so much different." Ino finished as she started eating her meal noticing that Kitsune finished his already

"Then let me handle him." Kitsune said flatly

"But it's my squad." Ino countered

"Doesn't mean he can't have a mentor outside of your squad." Kitsune said and could tell she was visibly upset

"Fine." She said

"Basic?" Kitsune said with his grin

"I swear Kitsune I'm gonna hit you so-" she was cut off as he was behind her in an instant deflecting a kunai.

"How about you hit them so hard." Kitsune said as he went after the attacker

Ino went to where her genin squad was and saw they were defending the herb that was in the seal.

Kitsune appeared to have made light work of the man he went after.

It looked as if Kotaro was about to grab something, but Kitsune glared at him not as to say you idiot, but more as if he was saying 'later'.

Ino didn't read into it too much as she was currently fighting a very quick shinobi who was very light in there feet and was watching for the occasional strike of the needle that the girl had in her fingers.

Ino had to be very careful as her guess was that the needles were poisoned.

She was currently in a taijutsu fight with the girl when Ino realized she was about to really mess up and was inches away from death with this girl as the girl all of a sudden went limp.

"You should be more careful, her kind is rare and the fact you were able to hold her off for so long is impressive." Kitsune said as he made his way over to her.

"I had it under control." She said "but thanks anyways."

"No problem."

"I've never fought a shinobi or heard of shinobi like her. Her fighting style was so odd."

"It was mainly a taijutsu style of fight which I'm guessing you excel in, but she also had from what it appeared some sort of chakra absorber thus why when you connected a hit it didn't do as much damage as you are probably used to dealing. Fighting someone who can absorb chakra is extremely hard, but you just have to figure out how to outplay them this why it is better to force them in a two v one, but enough for the lesson we should probably head out and find somewhere to recuperate." Kitsune said as they gathered the rest of the squad, but as they left Ino noticed how many were taken out and how much more winded Kitsune was compared to her squad. She had some questions for him when they got to there recuperating spot.

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
